For A Better Beginning
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: Sollux is the worst boyfriend on the face of this planet and yet Karkat keeps crawling back to him...but not this time! He is DONE! His best friend (Aeyonn Captor) takes Karkat out for a fun day but she has an agenda because she wants to see the cancer happy again. Warning and Disclaimer inside. Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...I really love Homestuck and I thought Karkat and Tavros were one of the cutest couples I've EVER seen and was rather disappointed when there wasn't that much of it so I had the thought of "Welp, might as well make my own~~" XD Well here it is~~ I hope you like it. :) **

**I'm only doing this once motherfuckers so heed the fucking warning!**

**Warning: BoyXBoy Love don't like don't fucking read! Flames will be reported and/or not taken seriously. Smut in later chapters~~ RATED M FOR A MOTHERFUCKING REASON! **

**Disclaimer: *throws hands up* I OWN NOTHING! **

**For A Better Beginning **

**=Be a random person on the street **

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Stuff just began getting chucked out of the second story window. It wasn't the first time this has happened.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKASS, NEVER COME BACK!"

But then again, he's never said that before. The other male; whose name is widely known around these parts of town slowly walks out. He's tall but slouched as he walks out of the house with a stuffed bumblebee under his arm. The door slams as soon as he exits the house.

"OH AND SOLLUX, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID ASS HOODIE BACK BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!" the other male screams from inside the house as a black hoodie is thrown out of the second story window just like everything else. Sollux catches the hoodie that has the symbol for a Gemini on it and looks like he finally realized what just happened.

He snaps his head up and glares through his multi-colored sunglasses.

"What the hell do you want?" he growls through his teeth.

**== Be Karkat about an hour ago**

"Baby, pleathe."

He's practically whining as he tries to put his arms around me, just like the last time.

_NO, I'M NOT FALLING FOR THIS AGAIN! _

Getting out of his grip, I turn to glare at him.

"No Sollux, I FUCKING **SAW **YOU! YOU HAD ERIDAN **FUCKING** AMPORA PINNED TO WALL, KISSING THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!"

He runs his hand up my arms softly and lowers his voice.

"You know he doethn't mean a thing to me. It won't happen again. Promithe."

I smack his hand off my arm.

"OH YEAH, YOU FUCKING 'PROMITHE'. YOU SAID THAT THE LAST THREE TIMES, AND I KNOW FOR A FUCKING FACT THAT YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME MORE THAN THAT. THOSE WERE JUST THE TIMES I FUCKING CAUGHT YOU!"

He doesn't say anything; just stares at me. Which just makes my blood boil more.

I stomp upstairs.

I open the door that leads to my room and I grab his most prized possession, his laptop, and I throw it out of my window. I wait and I smile when I hear the crunch as it hits the ground. I tear off the Gemini necklace around my neck and do the same thing. His posters go next, I rip all of them in half and then out the window like the rest of his shit. Then the door opens.

"What the fuckin' Chritht KK, what the hell are you doin'?!"

I turn to him with a shit eating grin as I tear one of his favorite posters in half.

"Sollux, I wasn't fucking joking this time. I'm so fucking done with you. Take the rest of your shit and get the fuck out or I'll do it my way." I sneer at him

He looks around the room and he stiffens.

_HA HA FUCKING HA, ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIS STUPID ASS COMPUTER!_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Stepping towards him, I shove the stuffed bumblebee he gave me for my birthday at him. He steps back and I have to almost force myself to not push him down the stairs.

"I told you to get the fuck out, AND YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKASS, NEVER COME BACK!" I yell as I follow him down the stairs.

As soon as he clears the door, I slam it shut. I lean my head against my front door and look at myself in the mirror. I look like shit, my hair is everywhere, I look like I haven't slept in weeks, I look like I've been through a fucking war. Then I realize, I still have Sollux's hoodie still on. It was the one he gave me the first time we ever went on a date. Every time I've kicked him out, I always held on to it, it was one of the reasons I always took him back when he crawled back to me.

_IF THIS IS REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN, I NEED TO FUCKING COMMIT TO IT. _

I tear the hoodie off and run up stairs to my bedroom again. I take a deep breath and throw the hoodie out.

"OH AND SOLLUX, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID ASS HOODIE BACK BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!"

_Finally, it's done. _

I close the window and lay down on my bed closing my eyes. Tears start to well in my eyes.

_NO, YOU FUCKASS. DON'T FUCKING CRY! THINK OF ALL THE FUCKING THINGS HE DID TO YOU! _

I scold myself and call Sollux every fucking name in the book but no matter how hard I try tears start to slide down my cheeks.

_I should have just listened to Aradia, I knew he wasn't ever going to change for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So do you know how I said I don't own anything….well I don't, I didn't even make the OC in this story XD My friend(palemate/matesprit) Arleigh Quinne made Aeyonn Captor. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**===Be Karkat at Home the Next Day**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ****apocalypseArisen [AA]**

CG: ARADIA YOU WERE RIGHT.

CG: I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU WHEN YOU WARNED ME ABOUT SOLLUX.

CG: YOU HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO GIVE ME A BIG FAT TOLD YOU SO.

CG: I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW HOW BIG OF A FUCKING SCREW UP I WAS.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ****apocalypseArisen [AA]**

I turn my phone off and turn to look back at the ceiling feeling like I failed. That if I just did something different it wouldn't have come to this.

_STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP! HE WOULD HAVE DONE IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKASS! _

Even though I keep cussing myself out, telling myself either way it would have ended like it did, I still feel like shit.

My phone produces a ding and vibrates against my chest. Turning it on I see the goldenrod-her fucking name for it, not mine- text, that is so much like her brother's.

**tormentedCryptogram [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

TC: you had /better/ not be feeling fucking sorry for yourself! my brother is the biggest nooksucker on the face of this /planet/ and you were one of the best things that ever fucking happened to him!

CG: AS MUCH AS I WOULD JUST *LOVE* TO SIT HERE AND TALK SHIT ABOUT SOLLUX, I'VE GOT CRAP TO DO.

TC: oh yeah, what is that- sitting there watching the whirling device go 'round?

CG: IT'S CALLED A FUCKING FAN.

TC: it's the same thing, now shut the fuck up  
TC: i'm coming over to your house and i'm taking you out

TC: no objections, no fighting, and absolutely /no/ talking until we get there

CG: FINE.

TC: see you in two, karkat :) :)

**tormentedCryptogram [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST AGREE TO?!_

"Hey, fuckass! _Get out here. Now!_ We're going to the pet store! If you aren't down here in two minutes I'm going to drag you down your stairs by your fucking ears!"

"I'm coming just shut the fuck up, Aeyonn!"

I look at myself in the mirror and I look like I just got up from a really shitty sleep. I have bags under my eyes, my shirt is rumpled, and my hair is sticking up in random places.

_Oh well isn't this great, I look AND feel like shit. What a wonderful combination. _

Tearing off my shirt, without thinking I go towards my bedpost that is now clear of the hoodie that was usually there. I just stand there, staring at the bedpost just wishing it would reappear.

"Fuckass what the hell did I just..."she trails off as she enters my room.

"Karkat, he isn't worth it really. He may be my brother, but... dammit, he really didn't deserve you in the slightest." Aeyonn says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod without thinking and she hands me a shirt.

"Come on let's go; I think this will help you."

Pulling the shirt over my head, I turn to face her. She's tall and lanky, short dark hair, red and blue glasses because she has the same rare eye condition as Sollux.

She's been my friend since sophomore year, we are now in our last year together.

"Now, let's go" she smiles

"So where..." she cuts me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"We are going to hang out for a while, then we are going to the pet shop and- like I said before- I want no talking until we get there so you won't bitch and whine the whole way there."

_She knows me so well. _

Sighing as I give up, "Fine."

She pulls me out of my room and down my stairs. We begin to walk down the street, it's warm but when the wind blows it's cold. I look down and finally see what Aeyonn put me in. It's my red hoodie that's basically falling apart at the seams. Sollux hated it because I wore it everywhere.

_When was the last time I wore this?_

This hoodie was the thing my best friend John gave me before he moved cross-country in the summer of our freshman year. Again, Sollux hated John. He thought John was too dorky and childish because he pulled pranks on him.

_I haven't talked to John in a while either. _

Aeyonn stops suddenly and I almost run into her. I walk around her to look at her fully. She's smiling widely and looks down at me.

"I'll meet you at the bottom."

"Wha-..." I barely get out as she pushes me sideways.

I start rolling down the hill like I used to when I was little. I just kept on going faster and faster. My vision has almost completely blurred green. The world just keeps on spinning and I can't help myself as I start laughing.

_I love this!_

The land starts to flatten out and I end up in a sitting position just laughing my head off as I wait for the world to stop spinning around me. Laying down flat on my back, Aeyonn lays next to me. Everything stops spinning and I lay there just smiling.

"Aeyonn."

"Yeah?" she turns to face me as she puts her glasses back on

"You talked to John didn't you," I smile at her.

She nods and smiles back.

"Thank you, I really needed this."

"I know," she stands up and holds out a hand, "and to think the day isn't even over yet."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm glad you guys have been liking this so far! And thank you for everybody who has been reviewing and on a side note...I know I've been posting really fast well...that's probably going to end after I post chapter 4 because well...that's all I have written so far XD Anyways! Please enjoy the next chapter :) Oh and fair warning: Sollux is a fucking dick and a man whore...I had so much fun writing this XD But do you know what I love Sollux and so does Arleigh Quinne (the person who made Aeyonn) so please don't go around sending her nasty messages and if you do I will fucking cull you! (she is in fact my matesprit!)**

=Be Aeyonn Captor.

My name is Aeyonn Captor. I live in the middle of nowhere with only my brother. My best friend is Karkat Vantas. My brother is Sollux Captor. He is one of the worst people you've ever seen. He's the dick that sleeps around town and cheated on Karkat. I've known many people who would love to beat the living shit out of him and to be honest, I'm one of them. The only reason I haven't culled him is because, well...he's my _brother_.

I knew for a fact that something happened between him and Karkat when he walked through the door, since he usually spends the night at the cancer's and comes back home in the morning to get his stuff. But when he walked in the door, there was something different about it. He was carrying a hoodie with him. Then it clicked. Karkat, my best friend in the whole wide world finally threw back my dick of a brother's hoodie, making the break up permanent.

_Good for you Kar, he's probably feeling like shit now though...I'll let him cry it out tonight then I'll do something fun for him. _

**==Be Aeyonn Captor 2 years ago**

"You low life! You're such a piece of shit! Have you any idea how that would affect anybody, especially me?! You're the worst brother on the face of this planet! All you fucking do is worry about getting your rocks off and don't fucking care about the damn consequences! Dammit, Sollux!"

I've been screaming at him for at least an hour and nothing, he just sits there and gives me the same blank look he had when he first walked in. I've been doing this for the last two days because Sollux is a fucking whore and this girl keeps on coming over asking for him because she thinks she pregnant and this asshole in front of me is the baby daddy. Worst thing, the girl who thinks she's pregnant was one of my friends.

"God dammit! I'm so fucking done with you! Next time Feferi comes over you fucking deal with her because I'm done taking responsibility for the fact you can't keep it in your pants!"

Running up the stairs I go to Sollux's room to just find something to destroy. Lunging straight towards his laptop I go to the window but before I could let go of it a window pops up and dings.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

CG: TELL ME IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE.

CG: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

CG: YOU SAID YOU FUCKING LOVED ME!

CG: YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT!

CG: JUST...JUST TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE...

TA: who is this?

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

TA: i'm aeyonn captor, sollux's sister; who are you?

CG: KARKAT VANTAS...

TA: were you talking about the thing with feferi?

CG: YEAH...IS IT TRUE?

TA: yeah...it is.. i'm sorry, karkat

CG: THANKS FOR TELLING ME...I GUESS...IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

_Wait...Sleeping around is one thing but him sleeping around while cheating on somebody is something totally different. That's it, I'm going to fucking kill him!_

I storm back out to find my asshole of a brother, sitting exactly where he had been before, now focused on one of the many games we have.

"Hey, asshole!" I didn't need him to turn around to face me to know he's listening, even just barely. "Who the fuck is Karkat? And just _why_ is this person so upset about what you did with Feferi?!"

"How the fuck do you know about Karkat?" First thing he's said all day.

"It doesn't fucking matter! Who the hell is Karkat?!"

"Why the hell were you in my room?!"

"He's your fucking boyfriend, isn't he!" He doesn't say anything so it must be true

"You are the worst person on this planet! Well it doesn't fucking matter anyway, I already told him it was true."

"You what?!" Finally, a fucking reaction.

_I'm so fucking done with him! _

"I'm going to one of my friends house, I can't deal with you right now!"

I stomp out of the house and run into somebody knocking both of us to the ground while also knocking my glasses off.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok..." the blob in front of me says

I start to pat around trying to find my glasses, "Shit...ugh...can you help me? I can't see anything since I lost my glasses."

_Ok, its official this day is horrible._

"Ugh...here..." the mysterious blob stretches out what I think is his hand with something on it.

I take what I hope are my glasses, "Thanks."

Finally being able to see, I see who is in front of me. He's pale with black hair, brown freckles, and he has dark red eyes. He just sits there and stares at me for a couple seconds.

"Uh...Hi, I'm...Aeyonn...Sollux's sister."

He chuckles lightly but it seems strained, "That explains a lot...I'm...Karkat Vantas...I think we talked on the computer..."

_From that day on, Karkat and I were best friends, we talked for hours that day. It was amazing._

**===Be Aeyonn a couple months ago**

_This day couldn't have gone better, even if I fucking tried. Gog my brother is a fucking dick. Another one of my friends bites the fucking dust. It's not MY fault my brother can't keep it in his fucking pants. What does everybody see in him anyways? At least I have Karkat now..._

I been walking around for the last hour just trying to calm down before I have to deal with Sollux again. He slept with one of my friends AGAIN. I'm just about to give up on trying to find friends that haven't slept with that insufferable douche bag.

_When did they open that pet-store again? _

It's a small building that was a pet-store when I first moved in a couple of years ago but was closed soon after.

_Oh yeah, they've been trying to refurbish it for a while. Might as well go in. _

"Uh...Welcome can I...uh..help you with anything?"

_Well, isn't he adorable._

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys I knew I said it was Karkat and Tavros but seriously I want both of them to have some history before they just go at it :P The next chapter is going to be just from Tav's POV anyway so yeah...please just shut the fuck up about not having the much Tav in the first 3 chapters. Ok, I'm done ranting back to the story~~ I hope you guys like it! :) **

**==== Be a happy Karkat**

Aeyonn has to be, by far, the best person in the whole fucking world. It feels like I haven't smiled like this for a long time. After she pushed me down the hill we just began walking around.

"Who is he?!" I yelled at her but I can't help but smile.

She almost instantly blushes to her ears.

"Nobody really."

_Oh god, she's such a horrible liar._

"Come on, it has to be somebody since they kee-..."

Her stupid ass ringtone goes off and cuts me off. It's fucking circus music for Christ's sakes! This is the shit you would hear if you went to Ringling Brothers in the 1920's or some shit like that. Her face turns a darker shade of red as she fishes her phone out of her pocket and replies to the text.

"Exactly." I can't help but feel smug.

"Anyways, why are we going to the pet shop, you going to buy me a fish so I can name it Eridan and flush it down the toilet?"

I don't get a reply, or a chuckle, or even a scoff.

_Stupid PETA people, that was funny dammit!_

"Aeyonn, don't bust a vein. I was kidding, really." I can almost see her physically relax.

"But seriously, why are we going to the pet shop?"

"You'll see when we get there."

She smiles at me...No wait, that wasn't a fucking smile, that was her damn smug look. I've learned to love and fear the look all at the same time.

_Oh god, what the hell is she planning! _

**=====Go to Pet shop**

This has to be one of the smallest shops I've ever been too. You can make it from the entrance to the back wall in just couple strides. It may be small but it's really open and just nice.

"Welcome to the pet shop...uh...Hey, Aeyonn."

I follow the voice to the guy behind the counter.

_He's just so...adorable._

There is just no other word to describe him. His skin is dark like melted caramel, his hair is dark brown shaved into a mohawk, but it's not like one of those mohawks that just scream 'I'M A FUCKING DOUCHE", no this just fits him really well. He has big brown eyes and soft pink lips.

_Wait, are those snake bites, oh god I just died a little._

I've always had a thing for snake bites. The rings are black and stand out against the color of his lips. He starts to talk to Aeyonn about something; I just sit there watching the way his mouth moves. It's borderline hypnotizing.

_Oh shit, I think they are talking to me now. _

"Whatcha say?"

Aeyonn must have caught me staring because she gives me the look of just complete "I told you so."

"Well like I was saying, this is my friend Karkat Vantas I've been talking about. Karkat this is Tavros Nitram. Tav moved here from Phoenix this summer."

"So he...uh...was the guy that was ….uh...dating your brother...right?"

_Why the fuck would Aeyonn tell him that?!_

"Yeah, 'was' as in not anymore. That fucking douchebag. You've got a problem with it Nitram?"

_Watch him be a straight, homophobe. _

"Nope," he pops his lips on the 'p' as he leans back, "From what I've heard...uh no offense, Aeyonn...Sollux sounded like a complete tool that didn't fucking deserve you."

_He's right... but goddamn, he shouldn't say that like he fucking knew him! _

"What the hell do you know? It's not like you ever fucking met him or anything!"

"I know that he cheated on you like four times. I also know that you are by far the cutest guy I've ever seen...uh...well I mean..."

_Wait...WHAT? Did he...did he just call me cute? _

"Wha-..."

The stupid ass Circus music interrupts me again!

_My god, who the fuck is that guy! _

Aeyonn gets her phone out and blushes even brighter than she did before.

"What?"

She turns to both of us still blushing to her ears and looks a little freaked out.

"He called me, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Answer the phone!" Tavros and I yell at her at the same time.

_Thank god, she can actually listen._

"Uh...Hi Gamzee." she says almost shyly.

Tavros reaches behind him, grabs a pair of keys and throws them at Aeyonn. "Here you can talk in the back room."

Aeyonn mouths 'thank you' and scurries off.

The door slams shut. Then I realize that I'm here... ALONE with Tavros.

_Please say something that won't make this so damn awkward. _

"So...You said you're from Phoenix? Why move to the middle of nowhere?"

He looks at me with those big brown eyes, "uh...most of my family lives here and I was never really good with crowds so...uh...yeah."

"Yeah...I get that, I usually don't like half the people I'm around anyways."

"Yeah but at least you...uh know who you can trust...Aeyonn has always been a good friend to me."

_I wonder what he means by that..._

"Yeah."

_Cue awkward silence once again._

"Hey...Karkat can you...uh...help me with something." he asks nervously.

"Sure?"

He rolls back from the back of the counter.

_Wait he's rolling? He's in a fucking wheelchair!_

_**End of chapter Four! **_


End file.
